Jaria
Jaria is the abridged name for the relationship between Jason DiLaurentis and''' Aria Montgomery. Aria may already be in a romantic relationship with Ezra Fitz, but that doesn't mean that there isn't chemistry between the two, especially from Jason's end. It may have seemed obscure in Season 1, but in Season 2, shortly after Jason returns to Rosewood, he starts flirting with Aria. Later, Jason starts treating Aria as a confidante as well. He also sticks up for her when Noel tries to intimidate her. Season 2 The girls walk home late at night during "The Goodbye Look" and see Jason standing at the curb, disposing of the remnants of the Alison memorial. They are all surprised to see him back in town. When Aria goes to pick up Mike in "Blind Dates," she sees Jason at the basketball court. She asks if he's seen Mike, and he uses the opportunity to tell her that he remembers the pink streaks she used to sport in her hair. He compliments the way she dared to be different, and Aria smiles. At Ian's funeral in "The Devil You Know," Aria spots Jason sitting on a bench nearby. Emily writes him off as a freak, but Aria, silent, wants to approach him. She has an argument with Ezra about him keeping their relationship private before going off to talk with him. There he shares a secret with her and opens up about his past. When Mike tries to break into Jason's home, he doesn't call the cops, but instead lets Aria know what he was up to. She asks why, and he says it is because he has seen enough cops, but it is possible that he does it as a favor to Aria. After their conversation, Jason doesn't leave right away, but instead lingers in the doorway to stare at Aria. She stares back, but after a while she shuts the door. In "Never Letting Go," Jason texts Aria; Spencer, Hanna and Emily assume it is from Ezra, and Aria doesn't correct them. She follows his text and meets with him to discuss their personal lives and the fashion show. Bothered by Jason's memory lapse the night Alison disappeared, Aria presses him in a way that makes him feel like he is being interrogated. He recoils, and it seems that hopes for a romance between these two is doused. However, they make up later at the fashion show when Jason stops Noel from intimidating Aria by snapping the CD Noel claims is evidence against her. He drives her home that night. In "Surface Tension," both Jason and Ezra are invited to the Montgomery household for a formal dinner with Aria and her family. Aria finds out about Jason's invitation at school, when Aria meets her mother in her English classroom. There she sees Jason talking to her mother. When Ella lets Aria know that Jason is also invited to dinner that night, she gives him a half-smile. She expresses her surprise to her mother after he leaves, but does not let on exactly what her reservations are about him coming. Could it be her contradictory feelings for him and for Ezra? At dinner, Aria's two suitors confront one another. When Officer Barry arrives to inform Ella and Byron that Mike has been arrested, Jason and Aria exchange knowing looks, at which Ezra raises an eyebrow. Byron and Ella leave to pick him up, along with the couple, who cannot wait to return to their newborn, leaving Ezra, Jason, and Aria alone in the house. In the kitchen, Ezra questions Aria about Jason, asking who he is. She answers that he is Ali's brother, to which Ezra responds that he knows, clearly expecting a more specific answer. Aria goes back out to the living room, where Jason is sitting, under the guise of wanting to offer him coffee. But Ezra isn't oblivious to the fact that the two are whispering privately. Aria and Jason discuss Mike's arrest; she lets him know that he promised her that he wouldn't repeat his mistake, and he wisely lets her know that he probably meant it at the time. He also tells her that if this is his first time getting caught, he has probably raided multiple houses before. Aria then leaves to go check out Mike's loot, leaving the two men downstairs. While making casual conversation with Ezra, Jason asks if Ezra had Aria... as a student, and Ezra eventually stammers a yes. (Touché) After Aria tells Ezra and Jason to leave, Ezra is surprised that the instruction is meant for the two of them, and not just Jason. So they leave, pausing briefly at the doorstop for an awkward stare-down before going their separate ways. In "Save the Date," Aria drifts from Ezra due to Jason, without Jason even knowing what he is responsible for. While Aria is at pottery class, Ezra stops by, trying to engage her, but Aria barely spares any kisses for him and asks him not to put his arms around her. When she mentions that Mike had tried to break into Jason's place, it dawns on Ezra that that was why she and Jason were privately whispering to each other at the failed dinner party. At this, Aria only gives Ezra a half-smile. Just before Ezra leaves, he impulsively asks if Jason is a threat to him. Aria gives a little laugh and denies it. When he leaves, she doesn't bother to turn her head to watch him go. At the end of the episode, after Aria blows off her evening plans with Ezra, he tracks down Aria in the hospital to talk, though Aria is again subdued. He invites her over, but before she responds she gets a call from Jason. Instead of picking up, she ignores it and tells Ezra that it is her dad. She then lies to him that she has to get home, and Aria gives Ezra a demure kiss goodnight. The lyrics "breaking your heart" play in the background...make way for Jaria? In "Picture This," Aria dreams that she is in bed making out with Ezra under the covers. Suddenly, an alarm goes off, and Ezra leans over to stop the beeping. Then, the guy who rolls back to face Aria is Jason. Just before they kiss, Aria shoots up out of bed, no longer dreaming. The next dream she has again involves Aria lying in bed with Ezra. This time, she gets up to fix her hair in the mirror, and Jason is standing beside her, whispering over her shoulder, "you just can't stop thinking about me can you?" Just then, Aria wakes up. Later, the man on Aria's mind comes over. Aria goes downstairs to find Jason standing in her kitchen. He slips her the card of a guy from a youth center, suggesting that he might be able to help Mike. When Aria expresses her concern for her brother, Jason puts his hand on her shoulder. Alarms ringing in her head, Aria makes up some excuses about studying for non-existent tests and practically shoves Jason out the door. But Jason sees Aria put the books back that she just pretended to be using and realizes something is up. Later, while walking outside, Aria is stopped by Jason, who lets her know that his shed has been broken into. Aria immediately mentions Mike being home all day, but it was not Jason's intention to accuse him. He apologizes if he was out of line in suggesting Aria contact someone on Mike's behalf. He finally confesses to Aria that he cares about her and kisses her, but after a few seconds, Aria admits that she’s already in a relationship and hurries away. In "Touched by an 'A'-ngel," Emily tells Aria about the photos she and Spencer found in Jason's shed, so when Aria spots Jason in school, she confronts him. He tells her that Alison had taken those pictures, and he had only figured out what they were when he developed them in his dark room. He is upset Aria jumped to the wrong conclusions, especially because he was having the photos of her framed for her as a gift. She doesn't apologize for the accusations; she only says that the whole situation looks bad. Jason leaves, put off by the way Aria and her friends acted, typical of people in Rosewood. Later, Jason approaches Aria at the Grille, first making sure she's not still scared of him. Jason joins her and presents her with the framed photos, which she accepts graciously. They discuss where he found the film and what other things of Ali's he has come across. He invites Aria to come over as see some more of Alison's belongings since she is clearly curious about them. Aria seems nervous during their conversation, and Jason picks up on it. Aria is still not completely trusting of Jason, but not as distrusting as her friends. He makes a joke and she smiles. Aria goes with Jason to his house, but opts to wait outside while he retrieves the box of Ali's stuff from the shed. While waiting, Ezra pulls into Jason's driveway. He reveals what Spencer told him and that he is here to 'rescue' Aria from Jason. Aria assures Ezra that Jason is not a threat in that way, but Ezra still does not like the situation for a different reason. Jason is a threat to their relationship, even if he isn't a threat to Aria's well-being. Liking what Ezra is saying, she kisses him, and Jason finally comes back, just in time to witness the liplock. He gives Aria the box of belongings to keep and stares intently at her, acknowledging that Aria is "unavailable." He watches enviously as Aria enters Ezra's car. Aria leaves awkwardly. Jason visits the Rosewood Police Department in "Over My Dead Body" after Aria and her friends are arrested. One month elapses before "Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares" and Aria believes Jason to have been out of town during this time. In "The Naked Truth," Jason is a volunteer at Aria's school event Truth Up Day. Aria is put in the group that Jason and Mrs. Hastings are in charge of. Aria is pretty surprised to see him. He gives her a smile and looks happy to see her. Later, after Aria receives a text from "A" and looks around the room to see if she could tell who sent it. She notices Jason's back is turned to her. In "Eye of the Beholder," Jason is at Spencer's house with Spencer and Emily when Aria shows up. When she comes in Jason looks at her, but she doesn't seem to acknowledge him. Later, after the fire at Jason's house, Jason and Aria sit next to each other in the hospital waiting room. She tells him how Jenna was in his house, but he tells her that he was on his way to Scraton when the police called him; he had no idea why Jenna was there. She asks him how badly the house was damaged. Aria says she is sorry about his house before getting up to talk to Spencer's mom. Quotes Music For Jaria Scenes "Hawk Eyes" by The Kicks '''is played while Aria looks for Mike at the basketball courts but finds Jason. He tells her that he misses her pink hair and she smiles at this in Blind Dates. "Could've Had Me" by Lex Land is played while Aria has a sex dream #1 about Jason in bed in Picture This. "What Are You Waiting For" by 'Foreign Slippers '''is played while Aria has another dream about Jason in Picture This. "Living In Twilight" by '''The Weepies '''is played while Aria and Jason talk about Ali's box and he gives it to her in Touched by an 'A'-ngel. Memorable Jaria Places #'The Basketball Court '- Aria runs into a shirtless Jason while seraching for Mike. His basketball rolls over to her and she hands it back to him. The two begin to talk and Jason tells her that he thought it was cool that she had the pink hair and he also tells her that he misses her pink hair. This makes them both smile. #'The Rosewood Cemetery - After Ian's funeral, Aria spots Jason sitting on a bench alone and goes over to talk to him. Aria thanks him again for not calling the police on Mike. Jason tells her that he blacked out the night Ali died and shows her the note that Jenna and Garret put in his pocket saying "I know what you did." He also tells her that he thinks his parents feel like they "lost the wrong kid" in which Aria tells him not to think like that. #'The Apple Rose Grille '- After their confrontation in the hallway, Jason spots Aria at the Grille and asks if they can talk about the photos of her. Jason sits down next to her and he gives her the photos that Ali took and they discuss how Ali was into photography. #'The Rosewood Hospital' - After Jason's house burns down and Spencer gets in the hospital, Jason goes to the hospital and Aria sits next to him and fills him in about how his house burned down. She finds out that Jason didnt text\call Jenna. Aria also says she is sorry about his house burning down. Triva In a feature on season 2 DVD's called Men of Mystery, Lucy Hale said that she normally doesnt get distracted by the way someone looks but when she saw Drew, she thought doubletake because he is visually flawless. Category:Pairings Category:Season 2